


This Is Where I Belong

by FallenAngelAndPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelAndPie/pseuds/FallenAngelAndPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Bradbury drops by the bunker to visit the boys within the first couple of weeks since the angels fell.  She meets Cas and helps him and Dean realize their feelings for one another, leading them to face their fears and start up a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Many a road that I've traveled  
> That's led me astray  
> Here's where my heart's gonna stay"  
> \- "This Is Where I Belong" - Boyzone

 Dean stirred in his bed early this Sunday morning.  He flipped from laying on his right side to his stomach, hugging his pillow as he tried desperately to fall back asleep. 

Not feeling like this task would be accomplished anytime soon, he flipped over onto his back, placing his hands under his head as he stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

The shirtless hunter lay there, blankets only covering his legs and pelvis, thinking about how sick his brother is, how lonely Kevin probably feels, how absolutely pathetic Crowley is now, and how broken Cas feels.  He knows that the moment he exits his room he becomes their caretaker, making sure they all eat, Cas remembers to shower, and Sam remembers to rest.

Dean loves taking care of those he loves, but he also wonders if this is all he has to offer anymore.

Suddenly, he’s brought out of his thought bubble by rapid knocking on his door.

            “Dean!  Dean!  Dean, there’s someone at the door!” Castiel loudly whispers from outside.

            Dean reluctantly rolls out of his bed and grabs his robe.  He wraps his robe around him, holding it closed, as he opens his door, “And did you answer it?”

Cas catches himself staring at Dean’s bare chest, “Um, no.”

            Dean rolls his eyes as he ties up his robe and heads in the direction of the door.

            “Are you wearing anything underneath that?” Cas closely follows.

            Dean shoots him a look, “Of course.  Boxers.”

            Cas just looks down at his duck covered fleece pyjama bottoms and bunny rabbit t-shirt and thinks about the idea of sleeping in nothing but underwear.

            “Sometimes I sleep naked, though,” Dean winked at the fallen angel as he reached the door.

            Cas froze as he felt his cheeks become hot with the idea of Dean being naked.  He tried to hide his smile.

            Dean opened the door to see a bright-eyed Charlie Bradbury standing on the other side.

            “CHARLIE!” Dean exclaimed as he threw his arms around the woman’s shoulders.  “What are you doing here?”

            “I heard about, well, saw, the angels, I think they were angels anyway, falling from the sky and I wanted to know how you were doing.  Cas and all,” Charlie squeezed the hunter back, glancing around, before setting her gaze on the fallen, awkward, angel. “Hold the phone!  Is this Cas? _The_ Cas?”

            Dean turned around to stare at the angel, smiling, “Yes, yes this Castiel.”

            Charlie squeaked in delight as she bounced over and enveloped Cas in a huge hug.  Cas just stood there, not knowing what to do.  He had no idea who this stranger was and so he transfixed his worried gaze on Dean.

            “Dean, who is this?” he asked.

            “This is Charlie Bradbury,” Dean sauntered over, grinning. “She’s our friend.”

            Cas awkwardly hugged the woman back before she let go.

            “Cute jammies, Cas!” Charlie pulled at Cas’s t-shirt a little.

            “Thank you,” he glanced at her cautiously.

            “So where’s Sam?” Charlie turned back to Dean.

            “Well, seeing as it is just after five in the morning, I would hope he’s still asleep,” Dean chuckled. “You guys want coffee?”

            “Please,” Cas and Charlie answered in unison.

 

 

 ************************************************************************************************************************************

Dean set three filled coffee cups on the table and sat down in front of Charlie, who was sitting beside Cas.

            “So, you came here because you saw the angels falling?” he asked as he sipped his coffee.

            Cas let out a loud, dramatic sigh.

            “He’s a little sensitive about that whole thing,” Dean explained.

            “Understandable,” Charlie nodded as she lifted her mug to her lips.

            “You’re Charlie,” Cas swallowed some coffee. “Dean’s told me about you.”

            “Oh,” Charlie looked from Cas to Dean and back to Cas with a cheeky grin on her face, “Good things, I hope.”

            “Oh, yes, only good things,” Cas smiled.

            Charlie brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, “He’s told me a bit about you, but I know more from those Carver Edlund books.”

            Cas furrowed his brow as Charlie winked at him.

            “Okay, well, that’s enough talk about _those_ books…” Dean interrupted. “Charlie, you planning on staying for awhile?”  You could always bunk with Kevin.  There’s an extra bed in his room.”

            “Well, if you don’t mind.  I was hoping to,” Charlie looked back over to Dean.

            “Awesome!” Dean smiled. “Once the other’s wake up we’ll set up your bed.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************

            Dean decided that the three of them needed to eat something before the others woke up, so he busied himself in the kitchen making eggs benedict and bacon, as Charlie and Cas got to know each other.

Charlie studied Cas's face as he glanced into the kitchen trying to catch a glimpse of Dean.

           "You like him, don't you?" Charlie whispered as she leaned close to the former angel.

           "What?" Cas looked at Charlie, confused. "Dean and I are friends.  We have a profound bond."

           "Right.  Profound bond," Charlie grinned as she rolled her eyes.

           Cas was still very confused with what Charlie was trying to suggest.

           Rolling her eyes, Charlie explained, "You  _like_ like him.  The looks you give him.  I know those looks, Cas.  I've given plenty of girls those looks.  You have a crush on him!"

          "No, I do not smother Dean with my weight," Cas uttered, not understanding what Charlie was saying.

          Giggling, Charlie continued, "No,  _crush_.  You like him.  How he looks, how he talks.  You can't stop thinking and fantasizing about him.  When you're not with him, even if he's just in the next room, you long to be at his side.  When you're together, you feel like you could never be happier then you are in that moment.  You just want to touch him, hold him, kiss him.  You -"

Charlie stops when she sees Dean enter with breakfast.  She gives Cas a knowing smile as Cas turns to look at the hunter.

He's thinking about everything Charlie's just said as he takes in every inch of Dean as he sets out the plates of food.  He sits there, stoned face as he goes over every thought, every emotion, every feeling, in his head.

         "She's right," he mumbles under his breath.

        "Who's right?" Dean sits down in front of his plate.

        "Uh," Cas blushes. "No one.  Nothing.  Mmmmmm!  This looks so good, Dean!"

Dean shrugs and smiles as he digs into his breakfast.

Cas looks over at Charlie and mouths "I  _like_ him!"

Charlie grins and squeezes Cas's left thigh as she mouths back, "I told you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie takes Dean out to the bar to have a talk, bro to bro.

The middle of the afternoon sees Sam doing more angel locating on the internet, Kevin trying to translate the angel tablet, and Crowley crying in the corner about wanting to be loved.  Cas and Charlie are sitting in Cas's bedroom.

"What do I do?" Cas asked Charlie, about his realization that he had a pretty gigantic crush on the green eyed hunter. "Do I tell him?"

Charlie placed her hand on the fallen angel's shoulder, "Not right away.  You have to know how he feels first."

"Do you know?" Cas rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"I have my suspicions," Charlie winked. "Bit, it's Dean Winchester.  He's not going to admit his feelings easily.  Though, give me some time, and I can break him."

Cas gulped, "How do you plan to do that?"

"Talk to him.  Bro to bro."

"Charlie, you're not a bro."

"Figure of speech, Cas," Charlie rolled her eyes. "I'll take him out to the bar or something.  Get him alone.  And drunk."

"Do, do you really think he does like me?" Cas stared into Charlie's friendly eyes.

"Oh, hell yeah, I do!" Charlie fistpumped. "I told you I read those books, didn't I?  It's pretty obvious.  Then there's the way he looks at you when he thinks no one can see.  Oh, he wants you, Cas.  He does.  He's just too afraid to actually do anything about it.  He's hid himself for his whole life and he's scared."

Cas looked down at his feet.

"But once he knows that you like him in the same way, and no one really cares about it, he'll be fine," Charlie put her arm around around Cas's shoulders. "He just needs to be reassured that him loving another man won't change people's opinion of him."

* * *

Charlie bounces into the kitchen as Dean puts away the groceries he just arrived home with.

"You and I need to talk," she smiled as she picked up an apple and threw it into the air, catching it before taking a bite.

"Okay," dean looked at her weirdly as he started restocking the fridge. "About what exactly?"

"Oh, you know. Stuff."

"Stuff?" Dean paused.

"Stuff," Charlie winked. "Life. Love. _Romance_."

"What?!" Dean dropped the loaf of bread he was holding. "Romance?  Charlie, I thought...aren't you...but....?"

Charlie laughed, "Don't worry, Dean!  You're still not my type."

Dean felt himself regain the ability to breathe.

"Let's go out tonight.  To some bar.  Have a few drinks.  Relax.  Lord knows you deserve it," Charlie continued. "Just us."

"Dean swallowed as he closed the fridge door, "But I have to be here.  Sam, Kevin, Cas..."

"Will be fine for a couple hours," Charlie interrupted. "It's just going to be for a few hours.  My treat."

Dean shrugged, "Fine.  A couple hours."

Charlie squeaked, "Seven o'clock.  Be at the door.  I'm driving.  You're getting trashed!"

She hugged the hunter before bouncing out of the room.

* * *

Seven o'clock rolled around and Charlie stood impatiently at the door, "Come on, Dean!"

"Be right there!  Just checking on Sam!"  Dean called as he placed his hand on Sam's forehead.

"I'm fine, Dean!" Sam swatted his brother's hand away, annoyed.  "We'll all be fine.  Go have a great time with Charlie."

"Cas!  I haven't checked on Cas yet!" Dean whipped around and started towards Cas's room.

Cas appeared in the doorway.

"I'm more than fine.  Have fun.  Get drunk!"  Cas smiled as he took in the scent of Dean's cologne.  "Enjoy yourself, Dean.  You deserve it!"

Cas playfully punched Dean in the arm and pushed him towards the door.

"All ready?" Charlie grinned.

"Uh," Dean looked behind him at Cas. "I guess so."

"Good!  Operation: Get Dean Hammered starts now!" Charlie fistpumped as she opened the door and headed towards her car.

"Cas, you're in charge while I'm gone," Dean turned to the fallen angel. "Make sure Crowley's back in the dungeon by nine thirty.  I still don't fully trust him."

"I'll do that, Dean.  You go have fun and relax," Cas smiled.

Dean took a deep look into Castiel's ocean blue eyes and swallowed hard.

"Come on, Dean!" Charlie honked her car horn.

Dean forced a smile, "I will, buddy."

He turned and left the bunker.

* * *

Two hours later, Charlie and Dean were occupying two barstools, laughing at each other's lame jokes.  Dean was nursing his ninth rum and coke, double shot, and Charlie was sipping on some sprite.

Dean was more relaxed than he had been in quite a long time.

"So, Dean, anyone peak your interest?" Charlie winked.

"What?  In here?" Dean looked around. "Nah.  Nothing special."

"What about.......outside the bar?" Charlie leaned closer.

Dean gulped, "Like, someone I think is hot?  Out there?"

Charlie nodded.

Dean stared down into his glass before gripping it and chugging its contents back, "J. Lo's pretty hot."

He slammed the glass down onto the bar and motioned to the bartender for a refill, deliberately looking away from Charlie.

"Oh, come on, Dean," Charlie nudged Dean's shoulder. "You can tell me!  I swear to God, _wherever_ he may be, I won't tell a soul!"

Dean gulped, gripping his newly poured glass tightly, "Promise?"

"Scout's Honour!" Charlie made the Scout sign and smiled.

"God!" Dean stared at the ceiling before lowering his gaze again. "This is probably the rum talking, but...."

Charlie leaned forward.

Dean continued, "I think I may have, um, feelings for, uh, C-Cas.  N-not just him.  Never  _just_ him.  But mainly him.  And they're getting harder and harder to hide.  I want to kiss his lips so bad!  I try to bury those feelings, but I can't.  They just won't leave my head.  I want Cas, Charlie!"

Charlie grinned as she stood up and threw her arms around the drunk hunter.

She had gotten her confession from Dean.  Now she just needed him to admit his feelings for Cas while sober.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean worries that Charlie told Cas his secret.

Dean groaned as he woke up the next morning.  He had passed out on the couch when he got home and could now hear someone clattering around in the kitchen.

He massaged his forehead as he propped himself up on his left elbow.

"Keep it down in there!" he called, instantly regretting the loudness of his voice.

When the clattering didn't stop, he decided to stagger into the kitchen to see exactly who was being so inconsiderate.

He reached the doorway, leaned up against the door frame and looked inside, "Can you.......Cas?"

"Hello, D  ean," Cas smiled as he whisked a bowl of eggs. "have fun last night?"

Dean groaned as he rubbed his forehead again, "I think so.  I haven't drank that much in a long time."

"Well, I'm making you a nice big breakfast," Cas chuckled.

"You know how to cook?" Dean was taken aback.

"I've watched you, Dean.  I think I can handle scrambled eggs and bacon," Cas poured the eggs into the pan. "Now, go sit down."

Dean took his spot at the long table and within a few minutes, Cas came out with two plates.  He set one in front of Dean and one across the table for himself, sitting down behind it.

Dean stared down at the runny eggs and burnt bacon.

"Looks good," he smiled as he shovlled some eggs into his mouth.

"It doesn't quite look like yours, but hopefully it tastes okay," Cas frowned at his plate.

"No, it's perfect.  Thanks, Cas," Dean looked up and smiled.

Cas smiled back, "So, what did you and Charlie talk about last night?"

Dean thought about it before suddenly remembering their conversation, "Uh, cars, women, stuff."

He stammered his words as he shovelled more eggs into his mouth.

Cas just nodded as he looked back down at his plate, poking at his eggs with his fork, "I see."

He was disappointed.  It hadn't taken him long to accept his feelings for Dean and he was really hoping that Dean would be just as quick if Charlie helped him realize them.

The men finished their breakfast in silence.

* * *

Dean was walking around the bunker, trying to make sense of his thoughts and what he remembers drunkenly telling Charlie the night before, when he sees her checking out some of the books in the library.

"Charlie," he whispered as he walked up to her. "We need to talk."

"Okay," Charlie nervously grinned, as she put the book she was holding back on the shelf. "About what?"

Dean glanced around before leaning in and whispering, "About last night.  About what I said.  About....about Cas."

A huge grin spread across Charlie's face as she grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him in the direction of his room.

Once inside, Dean made sure his door was locked.

Charlie sat down on his bed, "Okay, talk."

Dean ran his hands through his hair as he paced around the room, "Did you...did you tell Cas, about, uh, about what I said?"

Charlie shook her head, "Of course not.  That's something  _you_ need to do.  Why?  Do you think I would?"

"He, well," Dean sat down beside Charlie, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. "He made me breakfast this morning and asked what you and I talked about.  he went quiet when I lied and said we talked about girls."

"Well, I didn't tell him," Charlie grabbed Dean's hand. "But he kind of already knew what our conversation would be."

Dean looked up in surprise, "What?"

"He practically told me the same thing earlier in the day," Charlie shrugged. "I promised him I'd find out how you felt about him."

Dean looked over at the door, knowing that outside was his fallen angel.

He glanced back at Charlie, "He...he wants me, too?"

Charlie nodded as she smiled and squeezed Dean's hand.

Dean felt tears start forming in his eyes.  He collapsed onto Charlie's shoulder.

"What am I going to do, Charlie?" he cried.

Charlie hugged the hunter tightly, "Tell him how you feel.  Go from there."

"It's not that simple.  I'm Dean Winchester.  I like fast cars and frisky women.  I don't like guys.  I told myself this when I was a kid.  What would my dad say?"

Charlie kissed Dean's left temple, "I'd hope he'd say he loves you anyway, but he's not here.  And I know your brother wouldn't care."

Dean hugged Charlie, sat up, and wiped the tears away.

"Thank you," he forced a smile. "Seriously, thank you, Charlie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's worried that people will see him differently if he were to be open about his feelings for Cas.

Cas was sitting on the grass out front of the bunker, happily watching a bumblebee collect nectar from a flower, when Charlie sat down beside him.

"So," she nudged his arm with her elbow. "You and Dean, eh?"

"What?" Cas whipped his head to his left and stared at her, jaw dropped. "Did he?  Does he?  Really?"

All the blood drained from Charlie's face, "He didn't talk to you?"

"He asked me if I wanted burgers for dinner," Cas hugged his knees to his chest and stared up at the shifting clouds. "He hasn't really said much to me all day."

"Shit!" Charlie whispered. "I talked to him today and I could have sworn he was in  _that_ place when we finished.  I thought he was ready to have  _that_ talk with you.  And I swore I wouldn't say anything!  Promise me you won't mention that you know?"

Cas smiled, just knowing how Dean felt was enough for him...for now.

"Promise," he put his arm around Charlie's shoulders.

* * *

Two days went by and Dean could barely even look at Cas.  He wanted to.  He wanted to stare at the fallen angel's beauty all day, but he was afraid of what Sam would think of him if he knew his brother liked another man in  _that_ way.  Their dad had raised them to be tough, macho, and manly.  Sure, Sam got away with being the sensitive one, but he was younger.  Dean was never allowed to show emotion.  He's already cried way more then he feels he should. 

Everyone was sitting around the table, eating the steak and potatoes that Dean barbacued, laughing and having great conversations.  They all seemed so happy, so free.  He wanted to feel that way.  He wanted to feel weightless for once.  But how could he?  He had this huge secret looming over his head.

Still, he found himself staring at Cas's beautiful smile, as the former angel laughed at Sam's lame jokes.

"he's picked up on our humour quite well," Dean thought.

Charlie looked over and saw Dean's sorrowful expression as he obviously stared at Cas.  She stood up suddenly and cleared her throat to get the others' attention.

"I have an announcement to make!" She declared.

Dean felt his stomach turn.

"I've been seeing this one girl for awhile now and I'm thinking of asking her to marry me," Charlie smiled, shooting a quick wink at Dean.

"Congrats, Charlie!" Sam leaned across the table and gave her a high five.

Cas fist pumped and Kevin hooted and hollered.

"No one's against gay marriage here?" She winked at Dean again.

"Why would we be?" Sam grinned. "Love is love!"

Charlie smiled at Dean who shot her a little grin back.

"Good!" She said as she sat back down.  because you're all going to be invited to the wedding!"

* * *

Dean was sitting at the desk in the library, a book open in front of him, but he wasn't reading.  He was thinking about Cas, about everything Charlie said, about his brother, about his dad, about his image.

How could he tell anyone his secret?  He's hid it inside for such a long time.  Sure, sam may be supportive, but he could still see him differently, less manly, weaker.  dean was terrified.

"What's up?" Charlie quietly walked in and pulled up a chair beside the hunter. 

"Huh?" Dean snapped out of his thought bubble. "Oh, uh, just thinking about stuff."

Charlie grabbed Dean's hand, "It's okay, Dean.  You don't need to tell anyone right now.  Wait until you're ready."

"What if I'm never ready?" he thought to himself. "Is that really fair to Cas?"

Dean let the tears start rolling down his cheeks.

Charlie grabbed his head and pulled it to her chest, stroking his hair.

"Shhhhhh," she soothed.

"I've kept all of this inside of me for so long.  I tried to be the son my dad wanted.  I tried to be just like him.  I tried to be manly and toughed.  but I'm not.  Not really," Dean cried as he buried his face in Charlie's chest.

"Bullshit!" Charlie whispered into Dean's ear. "Because you like men, you think that makes you weak?  Bullshit, Dean!  Who you like changes nothing!  You're still this badass motherfucker who scares demons to their very core!  You've saved the world multiple times!  You take care of you brother and friends and put their needs above your own.  You're a hero, Dean!"

Dean wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist as he continued to cry into her chest, soaking her t-shirt with his tears.

Charlie rubbed his back, "No one would view you any differently.  We all love you, Dean.  We all just want you to be happy."

Dean sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks, "Do you think there's a way I could, you know,  _see_ Cas without having to say anything to anyone else?"

Charlie smiled as she squeezed Dean's biceps, "Of course!  You, me, and Cas will go to the bar tomorrow night.  We'll all talk.  You two will talk."

"Thank you, Charlie," Dean grinned. "What would I do without you?"

Charlie just shrugged and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas share their first kiss.

Thursday evening came pretty quickly.  Dean had been nervous all day.  Knowing that he would be baring his soul to Cas scared him more than anything else in the world, next to coming out to Sam.

He, Charlie, and Cas were leaving at eight to go to the bar, so naturally he locked himself in his room at four to get ready, both physically and mentally.  Charlie was making dinner, so he knew that everyone would be fed.

He stood, in just his black boxer briefs, staring into his wardrobe.

"What am I doing?  This is Cas!  I've known this guy for years.  Why am I so nervous?"

Dean finally settled on a pair of dark wash jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a brown, tight fitting leather jacket.

He stared into the mirror, running his hands over the front of the jacket and cocking his head to the side.  He shook his head and quickly removed both the jacket and t-shirt. 

"This shouldn't be that hard," he thought as he scratched his head. "What does Cas care what I wear?"

After thumbing through his shirts a few more times, he finally decided on a white t-shirt which he put on underneath a blue, red and white plaid shirt.  He buttoned up all but the top three buttons and smiled at his reflection, happy with his choice.

He ran some gel through his hair and sprayed himself with just a touch of Old Spice.

He checked himself in the mirror once more as he smoothed out his shirt.  

He smiled nervously and breathed, "It's just Cas.  Just Cas."

He finally exited his room and made his way to the table where Charlie, Kevin, and Sam were eating Charlie's meatloaf.

"There's still some in the pan if you're hungery," Charlie flashed a smile up at the visibly nervous hunter.

Dean sat down beside her, "No thanks.  It looks delicious, but I'll just get wings at the bar.  I'm not really hungry right now."

"Suit yourself, Dean!" Sam took a bite of his meatloaf. "I'll gladly eat your share."

Dean glance briefly at his brother before looking back at Charlie, "Where's Cas?"

"His room," Kevin spoke with full mouth. "He wandered off about two hours ago muttering something about not having anything to wear."

Dean let out a small, nervous laugh as he stared down at his hands.

So, Cas was worried about his fashion choices, too.  Dean wasn't sure if this comforted him or made him more nervous.  Dean stayed in his spot while the other three finished eating and cleaned up their dishes.

At seven forty-five, Cas finally came out of his room.

Dean looked over and saw the fallen angel walking towards him.  He swallowed nervosly.  Cas looked good.  Really good.  He had put on a black dress shirt with a blue, thin knit sweater over top.  The same blue as his old tie.  He had paired this with a tight pair of black jeans.  His hair was brushed back, but still not super neat.  

"Hello, Dean," Cas smiled as he reached the nervous hunter.

Dean stammered, "Hello, Cas.  Lookin' good."

Dean stood up, checking Cas out again.

Cas also eyed up Dean.  He didn't say anything, but made eye contact and smiled.

Kevin entered just then, noticing the two men staring into each other's eyes while within a foot of each other.

"You two okay?" he asked, confident he knew what was going on.

"Huh?" Dean snapped back to reality. "Oh, uh, yeah.  We're fine.  Just waiting for Charlie."

Dean turned his back to Cas and took a few deep breaths as Kevin left the room.

Suddenly, he felt Cas's strong hands on his hips as the former angel moved closer.

"You look really sexy tonight, Dean," Cas whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean gulped, but smiled.  Oddly, this actually calmed his nerves a little bit.  He was ready to have a few drinks with his angel and see what happens.

"You too, Cas," he grinned without turning around. "Very sexy."

* * *

It was midnight and the boys and Charlie had been sitting in a small booth in the back of the bar for almost four hours.  Cas was sitting in the middle, but closer to Dean, almost pressed right up to Dean's side.  He had been drinking cosmopolitans, while Dean opted for whiskey and Charlie sipped her glass of coke.  The three friends were having a great time laughing together and just forgetting their stresses, fears, and worries.

"Dean," Cas put his hand on Dean's thigh. "Let's dance."

Dean gulped as he looked into his angel's deep blue eyes, "Now?  Here?"

Cas smiled and nodded, staring back into Dean's eyes.

Dean slammed back the rest of his whiskey.  He had lost count on how many glasses he had had, but it was somewhere around fifteen.

"Why the fuck not?" he smiled as nervously grabbed Cas's hand and dragged him onto the dancefloor.

He wrapped his arms around the angel's waist, as Cas put his arm around Dean's neck.

The two men stared into each other's eyes and let the music and alcohol take over.

Dean lost himself as he took in every freckle on Cas's face.  He leaned in as his eyelids fluttered.  He could smell Cas's shampoo.  No cologne, just soap and shampoo.  Dean sniffed the angel softly.

"Mmmm," he smiled as he swallowed his fear and continued moving his head forward.

Cas closed his eyes the second Dean's lips touched his.  His fingers rubbed the little hairs at the base of Dean's neck.

Charlie was watching the whole thing from the comfort of their booth.  She quietly squealed when she saw her two best friends take their friendship to the next level.

"I want you," Dean whispered. "I want  _all_ of you, Cas."

Cas kissed Dean's neck, "I'm yours, Dean.  All yours."

Dean kissed Cas's chin and neck before moving back to his lips.

As frightened of this moment he was before, kissing Cas just felt right, like they fit perfectly together.  He didn't want to let go of the fallen angel.  Ever.

He wanted to take Cas to bed with him, just so that he could kiss his nose and lips the second he woke up in the morning.

He may not have felt quite ready to tell the world exactly how he felt, but he knew that he wanted to keep Cas close to him at all times.

"Cas," Dean murmered. "How would you feel about sleeping in my bed tonight?"

Cas looked into Dean's glowing green eyes, "really?  Seriously?"

"Yeah," Dean grinned. "Just sleeping.  Holding each other.  Kissing each other first thing in the morning.  We'll think up a reasonable excuse to tell the others later."

Cas smiled and kissed Dean's lips, "Sounds like Heaven!"

The smile that spread across Dean's face was the biggest smile he's had there in quite some time.  He squeezed Cas tighter as he kissed him again.  he didn't know what they'd tell Kevin and Sam, but he was sure he'd think up a good, believable lie by the morning.  Right now, though, he just wanted to enjoy his angel's kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas spend the morning together, in Dean's bed.  
> Dean comes out to Sam.

Dean stretched out his arms as he woke up late Friday morning.  He quickly felt a weight on his right arm and chest.  Opening his eyes slowly, he looked down to see a shirtless Cas using his body as apillow, with his right arm around his waist.

At first, a wave of panic rushed over him, but then Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Cas's shoulders, squeezing him closer.

He couldn't remember much about that night, but he remembered kissing the angel, holding him close, and wanting him by his side for all eternity.  The only thing that was nagging at him now was what excuse he would make for having Cas in his room all night.

Of course, they could always just stay in bed all day.  Cuddling.  Talking.  Kissing.

Dean smirked and kissed Cas on the top of his head.

Cas stirred, gently stroking Dean's stomach as he woke.

"Hello, Dean," he groggily spoke as he shifted to look at the hunter's face.

"Morning, angel," Dean turned his head and kissed Cas on the lips. "Sleep well?'

"Mmmm," Cas cupped Dean's face in his right hand. "The best."

Cas kissed Dean back before laying his head back down on the hunter's chest, listening to his heart pound, "You?"

"Best sleep of my life," Dean squeezed Cas's shoulders as he smiled.

Dean and Cas stayed snuggled in bed for hours, talking about anything and everything that came to their minds.  How they felt about each other and their fears about admitting their feelings.  

Dean interlocked his left hand with Cas's right.

"Wow," he smiled, staring at their hands. "Our hands fit perfectly."

Cas smiled as he pulled himself up and kissed Dean's lips, "We fit together perfectly, Dean."

* * *

After five or so hours of snuggling bliss, both their stomachs started growling.

"Does this mean we have to get up?" Cas hugged Dean tightly, his head still resting on the hunter's bare chest.

"No," Dean smiled as he threw off the blankets. "You stay here.  I'll go get us some sandwiches."

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, stretching his arms out to the side and cracking his neck.

Cas, his head now on the mattress, gripped the band of Dean's boxers, "Must you go?"

Dean stood up turned around and bent over the angel, "I'll be back in ten minutes."

He kissed Cas's forehead and lips before marching out of his room, clad in nothing but his black boxer briefs.

"Oh, geeze!  dean!  Um, pants?!" Charlie was the first to notice him.

Her reaction caught Kevin's attention.  Trying not to look down, he stated, "Uh, dude, you're in your underwear."

Dean looked down and grinned, "Oh, so I am!"

He shrugged it off and continued on to the kitchen, where he met Sam, who was grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Sam looked at his brother, raised his eyebrows, but decided not to comment on his brother's attire, "Have fun last night?"

"The best!" Dean smiled as he gets the sandwich fixings out of the fridge.

"Where's Cas?" Sam stares out of the kitchen for the fallen angel.

Dean froze, "Uh, how should I know?  Probably still in his room.  He got pretty drunk last night.  Dude can't handle his booze."

Dean gulped as he started to create his sandwiches.

"Two sandwiches?" Sam stared at Dean inquisitively.

"I'm starving," Dean didn't even look up.

"They're both for you?"  Sam had a hunch that one was for Cas.  He just so happened to see Dean and Cas get home and watched as both of them went into Dean's room.  Their hands were all over each other and Cas was sucking on Dean's neck.

"Yes," Dean rolled his eyes. "God, Sam!  Can't a guy make two sandwiches for himself without getting the third degree?  What kind of a world are we living in?"

"On two plates?" Sam pointed out.

"Uh," Dean knew that he was busted.

He looked up at his little brother, tears forming in his eyes and at a loss for words.

"It's okay, Dean.  He makes you happy.  Really, he always has.  You deserve to be happy, Dean,"  Sam walked over and engulfed his big brother in a giant hug. 

Dean bit his lip before hugging Sam back.

"I love you, Dean," Sam squeezed his brother's shoulders.

"I love you, too, Sammy," Dean tried to cough his tears away.

Standing back up, Dean wiped the tears from his eyes.

"So, if you and Cas, you know, want to, uh, be  _visible_ around the bunker, you can," Sam smiled.

Dean nodded as he forced a smile.

"I want to see you and Cas being close.  I want to know that you're happy," Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Thanks, Sam," Dean smiled, tears still trickling down his rough cheeks.

Sam smiled softly and left the kitchen.

Dean smiled as he returned to working on his two edible creations.

"I'm out," he mumbled to himself. "And I love Cas."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas move their relationship forward.   
> This chapter is most definitely NSFW.

The next few weeks saw Dean and Cas growing closer and closer.  Things started out slow at first: footsie under the table while they ate or did research.  But soon they moved to hand holding, pecks on the cheek and then pecks on the lips.

Eventually, they felt comfortable to relax on the sofa together, cuddling.  Cas usually with his head nestled into the crook of Dean's neck, while Dean ran his fingers through the angel's hair.

Cas has basically moved into Dean';s room, and will be spotted wearing Dean's jeans and t-shirts, sometimes even his underwear.

They hold each other close every night, Cas's head resting on Dean's bare chest, as Dean hold's the fallen angel's naked shoulders tightly.

Surprisingly, though, as close as the pair have gotten, the two had yet to consummate their relationship/  Dean was nervous.  He had never made love to a man before.  Sure, he has been fucked  _by_ one or two in his early twenties, but that was a dark time in his life and it was years ago.  He tried to block that out from his memory.

No, this time he was in love with the other man and he wanted to do things right.  Especially since Cas was still a virgin.

He laid in bed this morning, running his right hand through Cas's hair as his left hand stroked the angel's right arm, thinking of how they could move their relationship forward.  He really did want it to be just right.

Cas stirred a little, shifting his head and kissing Dean on his right peck.

Dean glanced down and kissed his angel on the head, before rolling over onto his side to open the drawer on his bedside table.

Cas groaned as he felt his hunter move, clawing at Dean's bare skin, trying to pull him back.

Dean fished around in the drawer until he pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.  Laying back down, he held the two items above his face as Cas snuggled back into him.  He bit his bottom lip  as he lowered his arms down and realized that today was the day.  Today was the day he was going make love to an angel.

* * *

 

Dean had quietly slid out of bed, leaving the bottle of lube and box of condoms on the nightstand, and crept out of his room to get a cup of coffee.  Cas was sleeping so peacefully he didn't want to wake him.

He was leaning against the kitchen counter, holding his coffee mug to his lips, lost in thought as he was mentally planning his and Cas's relationship progression when Sam walked in.

"Charlie called last night," Sam smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "She just proposed to her girlfriend last night.  She said yes."

"So that was  _real_?" Dean stared into his coffee.

"What?" Sam asked as he sipped his own coffee. 

"Oh, uh, I thought she made it up.  So, I'd, I'd...never mind," Dean shook his head. "Good for her.  For them."

Dean smiled at the thought of how happy Charlie was.  Would this be his future with Cas?  Could he ever see himself getting down on one knee and asking if his angel would be his forever?  Was he really even thinking about marriage with Cas?

"Dean?" Sam waved his hand in front of his brother's face. "Dean, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Dean looked up, snapping back to reality. "Uh, yeah.  Fine.  Just, uh, thinking."

"About Cas?"

Dean gulped, "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Sam smiled. "You can talk to me about him, Dean.  About anything."

Dean shifted nervously as he began to form his words, "I want to move mine and Cas's relationship forward.  But I don't know how to.  It has to be done just right."

"Wait," Sam set his coffee mug down onto the counter. "Move forward?  You two...haven't had...sex yet?"

Dean shook his head.

"Whoa.  You really must love the guy if you haven't fucked him by now!"

Dean glared at his brother, "Like I said, I want it to be done  _right_.  He's a virgin, Sam.  It needs to be done right.  Plus, I've never made  _love_ to a man before.  Well, there was that time at this bar, but that doesn't really count....."

Sam cocked his head in puzzlement, "Um, well, you could take him to dinner first.  Maybe a movie."

"No, no, that's too cliché," Dean shook his head and lifted his coffee cup to his lips.

"Well, what if you went back into your room and kissed him awake?  And just went from there?"

Dean perked up, setting his cup on the counter.

He didn't say anything to Sam, but he patted him on the shoulder as he left the kitchen.  

Sam was slightly confused, having just given his brother sex advice.

"Um, I never thought I'd see this day," Sam shook his head as he took his coffee back to his room.

* * *

Dean crawled back into bed, slowly, from the bottom of the frame, kissing  Castiel's bare toes that were poking out from beneath the blankets.

Dean kissed his way up Cas's body as Cas began to stir, a smile spreading across his face.  

Cas flipped over onto his back and Dean straddled his waist, rubbing the angel's chest as he bent over and caressed his lips with his own.

"Do you want me?" Dean grinned cheekily.

Cas stared into Dean's beautiful green eyes, smiled and nodded, "Of course I do, Dean."

"Do you want me right now?" Dean slowly moved his right hand down Castiel's torso. "Inside of you?"

Cas gasped as Dean reached down, inside the angel's underwear, and gripped his cock, which was growing harder by the second.

"Was that a yes?" Dean smirked as he kissed Cas on the lips and stroked the angel's member.

Cas couldn't speak.  He just smiled and nodded as he put his fingers in the waistband of Dean's underwear and started sliding them off.

"Mmm," Dean sucked on the angel's neck. "That's definitely a yes."

Dean took over and took his boxers off, throwing them to the side and revealing his large, erect penis.  Cas stared down at it, grinning wildly as he gripped it in his right hand.

Dean reached forward and grabbed the bottle of lube and condoms, hand the lube to Cas, "I want you to slather this on me."

Dean winked as he briefly stopped stroking Castiel's hard shaft to put on a condom.

Nervously, Cas snapped open the bottle and squirted some into his hands, resting the bottle on his stomach.  He gripped Dean's cock with both hands and started running his hands up and down, coating the cock with lube.

When Dean was sufficiently wrapped and lubed up, he grabbed the bottle of lube and kissed Cas's stomach. 

"Take off your underwear," he demanded, sitting up, but still straddling the angel's waist.

Cas, whose hands were still greasy from the lube, obeyed his hunter and slid down his underwear, using his feet and legs when he could no loger reach with his hands, eventually kicking them to the floor.

Dean squirted some lube onto his right index and middle fingers, before snapping the lid closed and throwing the bottle to the floor.  He winked at Cas as he placed his left hand on the angel's stomach and slowly, gently inserted his lubed up fingers into Cas's anus, prepping it for his hard, throbbing cock.

Cas flinched as Dean first pushed his fingers inside.

"Shhh, baby.  It's alright," Dean soothed.

Cas reached up and gripped Dean's waist as Dean moved his fingers around, making sure Cas's anus was thoroughly coated.

Dean winked and smiled as he removed his fingers, wiping them on the bed sheets.

Without a word, Dean  lifted Cas's pelvis and inserted his hard cock inside the angel, causing Cas to flinch again.

"Oooohhh!" Cas groaned in both pain and pleasure.

Dean started to thrust his pelvis as he restarted stroking Cas's shaft with his right hand.  His left hand rested on Cas's stomach.

Cas bent his knees, helping his pelvis stay in the air, as a wave of ecstasy and pleasure washed over him, "Oh, Dean, yes!  Yes!"

Dean smiled as he thrusted and stroked in tandem, "I love you, Cas!"

Groaning, Cas responded with a loud, "Mmmmmm, I love you, too, Dean! Yes!  Yes!"

Dean continued this for five minutes before removing his hand from Castiel's shaft and leaning forward to kiss Cas as he thrusted.  The change in angle caused Cas to moan with pleasure.

As Dean pressed his lips to Cas's he felt the pleasure wave wash over him.  He knew this was right, this feeling was what he had been waiting for.

Dean sat up again and regained hold of Cas's cock as he thrust in and out, in and out.

Cas felt his whole body tense up before he let out a loud "OOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOHHHHH!" and released a load of cum all over himself and Dean.

Dean smiled as he watched his angel relax.  He continued to thrust as he felt himself only mere seconds away from orgasming.

Cas sleepily reached up and ran his hands over Dean's nipples, playing with them.

Shockwaves shot throughout Dean's body as he felt himself release before collapsing on top of Cas's sweaty body.

"Was that good for you?" Dean asked as he kissed Cas's lips.

Cas purred as his hands played in Dean's hair, "Very good."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's body and rolled him over until they were both laying on their sides.

"That," Dean smiled, "Was only the beginning!"  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas discuss their future.

After that first sexual experience, Cas and Dean really couldn't get enough of each other.  In fact, Cas had a greater sexual appetite than Dean had.

One week, and multiple positions later, they were enjoying a movie night with Sam and Kevin. Some rough, tough, manly action film.  Cas was snuggled up to Dean's side and Dean's arm was around Cas's shoulders.  Half way through the film, Cas started kissing Dean's neck as he slid his hand up the hunter's t-shirt.

"Cas," Dean whispered as a tiny smile spread across his face. "Cas, watch the movie."

"Why?  You're so much more interesting," Cas continued kissing Dean's neck as he stroked his hand across Dean's belly and chest.

Dean gulped, "Later, Cas."

Cas kissed his way to Dean's lips, "But I want you now."

"Not in front of Sam and Kevin," Dean kissed Cas back. "After the movie, baby.  I promise."

Cas smiled as he moved from his spot and sat down on Dean's lap, straddling him with his arms draped around his neck, "I can't wait, Dean."

Cas bent forward and started kissing every one of Dean's freckles as his fingers played with the ends of Dean's hair.

"Cas.  Cas, I can't.....see....the....movie..." Dean murmered as he wrapped his arms around Cas's waist and closed his eyes.

Ignoring the hunter, Cas continued kissing each freckle.

Dean groaned silently as he slid his hands up the back of Cas's sweater, slowly pushing it off of him.

"This is much better than that Bruce Willis film, you've got to admit, Dean," Cas whispered as he gently pressed his lips to the hunter's lips.

Dean sliently nodded as he pushed Cas's sweater up over his head and threw it somewhere in the room.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed as the sweater landed on his head. "Oh, come on, guys!  We're watching a movie here!"

Kevin turned around to see Cas and Dean passionatley kissing, "Um, you guys have a bedroom!"

Cas sat up, looking down at Dean as Dean stared into the blue depths of his angel's eyes and winked seductively.

"I didn't really like this movie anyway," Dean grinned.

Cas smiled as he slid off of Dean, "I'll be waiting."

The former angel winked as he turned and made his way to their bedroom.

Dean followed Cas with his eyes as he sat on the edge of the couch.  He ran his hands through his hair as he smiled.

"I think I'm in love," he whispered, thinking it was quiet enough to go unnoticed.

"What?" Kevin turned around abruptly.

"Uh, what?" Dean gulped.

"You just said that you think you're in love.  With Cas?  Like, _love_ love?" Kevin smiled.

"I didn't think anyone heard that," Dean coughed.

"Well, we did," Sam spoke up, not taking his eyes off the television. "We hear much more than that, too."

Dean froze, "What?"

"It's cool, Dean.  I just sleep with ear plugs now," Kevin laughed. "But, are you really in love with Cas?  I thought it was just a sex thing."

Dean pulled at his t-shirt as his cheeks started burning, "Well, uh, it was.  Sort of.  I mean, it wasn't _just_ sex.  Well, never just sex.  Before...before it happened, it was, there were, well, I felt, uh, you know..."

"Deeeeaaaaannn!!!!" Cas called. "If you don't get your cute ass in here in the next 30 seconds I'm going to have to start without you!"

"You'd better go," Kevin smiled as he motioned with his head.

"We'll keep it down," Dean nervously grinned as he started making his way tio his room.

He walked into his room, closing the door behind him, to see that Cas was laying naked on their bed, holding a slice of apple pie.

"I saved this piece from yesterday," Cas winked. "Now, get out of those clothes and get over hear!"

Dean speedily whipped off his t-shirt and socks and undid his belt before stopping.  

Sitting on the bed, back to Cas, he put his head in his hands, "What are we doing, Cas?"

"Um, we're about to eat pie together before engaging in another enjoyable sexual escapade."

"No, _this_.  This whole thing.  What we've been doing for weeks, possibly years," Dean turned to look at the fallen angel. "I just told Sam and Kevin that I'm in love with you."

"Is that a bad thing, Dean?" Cas took a bite of pie.

"I don't know," Dean laid down on the bed, his hands rested on his stomach. "I just, I've never felt like this before, Cas.  It scares me."

Cas puts the pie on his bedside table before moving closer to his hunter, resting his fingers on Dean's chest as he stares into his green eyes, "Why does it scare you?  What's so scary about love, Dean?  You've been in love before.  I know you have.  There was Cassie way back when, and then Lisa."

"But this is different, Cas.  This _feels_ different," Dean reached up and stroked Cas's cheek.

"How does it feel different, Dean?" Cas moved even closer, laying his head on Dean's chest, listening to the thump-thump of the hunter's heratbeat.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him tight, "I don't know.  I just feel different with you.  I loved Lisa and Cassie, yes, but I'm in love with you.  I can't stop thinking about you.  About us.  For the first time in my entire life, I've started to imagine what my life will be like when I'm old and grey....and you're right there, by my side."

"What's so wrong with that?" Cas kissed Dean's anti-possesion tattoo.

"Because, Cas, the demons already know that Sam is my weakness.  They already know that I will do anything to keep him safe.  If they find out how I feel about you, how you feel about me, I'm screwed.  I'm never going to be that old, wrinkly man holding your hand as we take a walk through the park."

Cas sat up slightly, stared into Dean's eyes as he supped the hunter's face in his hand, "Dean, you will be that old, wrinkly man.  We will be those old men holding hands as we walk through the park.  Nothing is going to happen to me.  Or to you.  I promise."

Cas bent over and softly kissed Dean's lips.

Dean grabbed his angel tightly as a tear started to fall from his eye, "I love you, Cas.  From the bottom of my heart.  I love you more than anything."

"I love you, too, Dean," Cas went back to kissing Dean's face freckles. "You're all I need to be happy."

Dean smiled as he closed his eyes, "Marry me, Cas."

Cas chuckled as he continued kissing Dean's freckles.

"I'm serious, Cas," Dean grabbed Cas's face with his left hand. "Let's get married."

"But, Dean, we've only been doing this for a month or so.  Marriage is a huge commitment."

"So?  You've been by my side longer than anyone, except for Sam.  We've been friends for years.  I've had feelings for you for years," Dean stared into his angel's deep blue eyes as he stroked his cheek with his thumb. "You know me better than anyone, Cas.  Marry me.  Let's get as faraway from this life as we can.  Let's start a family."

Cas smiled, love in his eyes, "I'll marry you, Dean.  But there's too much going on to just leave.  We have to get the other angels back into Heaven.  Find some other way to shut the gates of Hell.  We can't just leave and start a family.  Not yet.  But, I will marry you.  I want to marry you.  I want to become yours and you to become mine.  I want to be one with you.  I want to be a Winchester."

Dean grinned as he pressed his lips to Cas's forehead and lips, "After all this.  After we've done everything.  You and I are going to get married.  We're going to buy a house in the suburbs.  We're going to adopt a couple kids, or find a surrogate.  We're going to have a family and lead a normal, happy, apple pie life."

Cas rested his head back onto Dean's chest as he squeezed the hunter's waist, "I can't wait, Dean."

The pair fell asleep, smiling, holding each other as they dreamt about their future together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has translated the angel tablet and found a way to get the angels back into Heaven, but Dean is reluctant to go along with the plan.

Dean woke in the morning to find that Cas was missing.  Since they'd started sleeping together, Dean was always the first to get out of bed, so he immediately started worrying.

Part of him figured that Cas just had to go to the bathroom, but another part of him was scared that Cas had had enough of him and decided to return to his own room again.

"Cas?" He called out as he wrapped his bathrobe around his body and exited his room.  "Cas, where are you?"

"In here, Dean!" Cas excitedly called. "We have some amazing news!"

"What is it?" Dean rubbed his eyes as he reached his angel.

Cas walked over to Dean, hugged him, and kiss his nose, "Kevin's finally translated the angel tablet!  We know how to get the angels back up to Heaven!"

"Oh," Dean frowned, thinking this meant his angel would end up getting his grace back and be leaving him.

"Oh?  Just 'oh'?" Cas unwrapped his arms from Dean's waist. "I thought you would be more excited, Dean.  It's almost over.  We're almost free."

"I know that, Cas," Dean sat down at the table, across from Kevin and Sam. "It's just that.....you probably have to go back up there, too.  You'll be stuck there.  I'll be alone."

Cas focused his eyes on Dean as he sat down beside the hunter, grabbing his hand, "No.  It doesn't mean that.  I don't have to leave you at all."

Dean looked up at Cas, then to Kevin, and back to Cas, "What?"

"Well, Metatron did that spell to make all the angels fall, right?  I had to kill the product of the an angel and human's love affair, get cupid's bow, and then he needed my grace.  You know why he need _my_ grace, Dean?  Why it had to be my grace?"

Dean just stared at Cas, puzzled.

"Because it had to be the grace of an angel who was in love with a human," Cas smiled. "The whole spell, it was about love.  About the forbidden love between an angel and a human.  And that's also how we get the angels back into Heaven!"

"What?  But, Cas, we can't do the spell again.  That's impossible," Dean sighed.

"Not the same spell," Cas turned to face Kevin. "You explain it."

Kevin looked down at the tablet in his hands and then back to Dean, "Well, first, we need to gather together about 50 of the fallen angels.  They all still have some power left, so they'll need to, "sync" up.  I figure 50 is a the right number, the tablet doesn't really specify the amount exactly.  Just that a large amount of fallen angels can equal the power of a regular, fully charged angel.  We may need more, I don't know.  But, they need to bless a union between a fallen angel an a human.  That's the first trial."

"But I thought the love between an angel and a human was forbidden?" Dean questioned as Cas excitedly squeezed his thigh.

"It is, usually," Kevin continued. "But, I guess, desperate measures.  Spell reversal."

"Okay, what's the second trial?" Dean leaned forward.

"A little more difficult, but doable, I suppose," Kevin continued. "The fallen angels then need to bless the union of the last couple that cupid shot with her arrow.  You do remember who that was, right?"

"Of course, it was those two bar guys," Dean smiled slightly at the thought.

"Okay, good.  We'll have to invite them to the union blessing.  Kill two birds with one stone," Kevin stared back down at the tablet.

"Wait, back to this _union_.  How are we going to find a fallen angel who's in love with a human?" Dean stared at Kevin.

Kevin and Sam just stared at Dean, rolling their eyes.

"Um, Dean, I thought that was kind of obvious," Sam glanced over at Cas.

Looking over at Cas, than back to his brother, "I, well, he isn't exactly a fallen angel.  The others still have their graces.  Just a lack of wings. Cas is a human now."

"I think he still counts, Dean," Kevin explained. "By every definition of fallen angel, Cas is one.  He counts.  We need the other angels to bless _your_ union."

"We get to be married sooner than we thought, Dean!" Cas grabbed Dean's face and planted a big, wet kiss on the hunter's lips.

Sitting back up and facing Kevin and Sam again, Dean asked, "Okay, what's the third trial?"

"Difficult.  This one's the most difficult, but there are ways to do it," Kevin stared down at the tablet again.

"And...." Dean motioned with his hands. "What is it?"

"We have to steal Metatron's grace and say this incantation over it," Kevin read the tablet.

"Great," Dean slunk back in his chair. "How the fuck are we gonna do that?  The prick isn't about to saunter on down here.  And we can't get up there.  We're screwed."

"Not exactly, Dean," Sam started. "There are two angels that still have the ability to get into Heaven.  We just have to raise them from the cage."

"No," Dean slammed his hands down onto the table. "There HAS to be another way.  No, Sam.  We are not raising Michael and Lucifer from the cage.  We do that and Lucifer is going to want to use you as his vessel again.  I'm not allowing that, Sam."

"It's the only way, Dean," Cas rubbed his hunter's shoulders. "We have to raise them from the cage, and yes, Lucifer will have to take Sam as his vessel.  But, trust me, they'll both be pissed at Metatron.  Neither Lucifer nor Michael will even think twice about themselves and what they want, they'll both just want to rip Metatron a new one.  If we do it right, we can get Lucifer to stay in Heaven, leave Sam here."

"How?  Lucifer was thrown out of Heaven?  How would he be allowed back up there?" Dean frowned at the thought of his brother being Satan's meatsuit again.

"Because he'd have the chance to save Heaven.  He'd be forgiven.  He'd be let in again," Cas smiled. "The only other choice we have is God, and, well, that's not even an option.  We know that.  God's left the building."

"Oh come on, there _has_ to be another way?" Dean pleaded with Kevin.

"There isn't.  It has to be an angel that takes Metatron's grace.  There;s only two angels left and they're in the cage," Kevin smiled apologetically.

Dean ran his hands through his hair, worringly.

"Wait a minute," Cas stood up. "Gabriel."

"Is dead," Sam interrupted. "We watched his video.  He died.  Lucifer killed him."

"Did he?  He did trick you guys multiple times.  You thought you killed him as the trickster.  If he could fake his death then, I have reason to believe that he could fake his death with Lucifer," Cas started pacing. "But where would he go?  He wouldn't want to be found.  He'd be in hiding."

"Cas, he's dead," Dean looked up at him. "We'll find another way."

"No," Cas sat back down. "We'll plan our wedding.  We'll gather as many angels as we can, no matter how many of them want to kill me, to bless our union, and I'll try and figure out where Gabriel would hide.  I'm convinced that he's still alive."

"Cas," Dean brushed his hand against his angel's face, smiling. "We'll do whatever you think we should.  I guess, if you're convinced Gabriel is still alive, we'll search for him.  But, plan a wedding?  With fallen angels in attendance?  Really?  Do I have to wear a penguin suit?"

Cas leaned in close, brushing their noses together, "Yes!"

Dean rolled his eyes as he kissed Cas's lips.  The things he does for his fallen angel.


End file.
